Manually controlled planetary transmissions have been proposed in the past. These transmissions have been controlled with a manual valve having substantially the same structure as manual valves used with comparable automatic shifting planetary transmissions. These valves use straight line or linear movement to establish the passages to be connected with the high pressure or main pressure circuit so that appropriate clutches and brakes are actuated. While these mechanisms perform satisfactorily, they do require more space in the longitudinal direction of the selector lever travel when compared with the "H" pattern of a conventional manual control used with a countershaft type transmission.